Wrong Spell
by Mischel
Summary: Merlin is tired of his chores and usually goes to sleep really late. Plus, he just realized that he loves Arthur. What will he find out about his prince when he accidentally uses wrong spell and gets into Arthur's dream? What is Arthur dreaming about? Does he love Merlin too? One-shot, Merthur :)


**Hi, this is just another one-shot I've written, so I hope you all will like it :) And as always, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, because I am not native speaker. Unfortunately :( Yeah, and it's Merthur again :D**  
**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Merlin...**

**Story: Wrong spell**  
**By: Mischel**

* * *

_That person he saw in the distance was, as he realized with a warm feeling in his heart, his friend Arthur. He was coming closer and closer to him, until they both were just a few inches apart. Merlin breathed in and out, and tried to focus on Arthur's blue eyes, not his lips. But even when he tried not to, his eyes landed back on Arthur's mouth. And as Merlin realized, Arthur's lips began moving._

_"I love you Merlin..." Arthur whispered to his servant and Merlin blushed. He didn't know what was that warm and beautiful feeling quickly spreading in his chest every time he was near Arthur, until now, when he realized, he loves his master. Merlin smiled and Arthur too._

_Arthur leaned closer to Merlin, his eyes fixed on Merlin's lips, and that was where his own lips touched Merlin. Merlin closed his eyes in comfort and love, and opened his mouth against Arthur's._

_"Merlin?" a sudden voice interrupted his thoughts about him and Arthur, and he pulled away from his lover. He looked to the right, where he thought was that voice from. And to his surprise, Freya was standing there with a question written in her face. A question why was he, _he_ kissing Arthur, and on one second Merlin felt embarassed._

_"Merlin?" Arthur asked, looking at his lover. He followed Merlin's gaze but saw nobody. "What is it?" he asked again._

_"Merlin? Merlin!" Freya was now calling him "You're going to be late!" And now Merlin's brows furrowed. He was confused, why would Freya-_

_"Merlin, wake up!" called Freya with Gaius' voice this time, and that beautiful world Merlin has just dreamed about, disappeared..._

xoXOXox

Merlin's eyes snapped open, and he wasn't much surprised to see Gaius above him, shaking his shoulder slightly. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning. This wasn't much nice. Just a few seconds ago, he was kissing with his love of his life, Arthur, and in the next second he was back in the real life, full of saving someone's life, or the whole Camelot's being, mucking out the stables and waking up the prince.

Wait, waking up Arthur?

Merlin's eyes widened, when he realized what was that Gaius was telling him. He was _late_. Again.

"Oh no," Merlin immediatelly stood up and walked clumsily to his wardrobe to change. Gaius walked out and closed the door behind him to give his ward some privacy.

Merlin opened the wardrobe and looked into it. There wasn't many clothes, so he grabbed his trousers and first tunic he saw and put them on. Then he put on his jacket and stopped rushing suddenly. He carefuly put his hand into the wardrobe and when he put it back out, he was holding his favorite red neckerchief. He smiled, and put it around his bare neck. Only then, was he prepared for the day.

He quickly walked out of his room and didn't even stop to eat his breakfast. He rushed to the doors out of his and Gaius' quarters, when Gaius stopped him, calling:

"Merlin, wait a minute," Merlin stopped and turned. Gaius grabbed a bread, that was laying on the table and handed it to Merlin."Here, We don't want you to starve, do we?" Gaius smiled. Even when Merlin was late, he shouldn't miss the breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, and Merlin wasn't eating too much at all.

"Thanks Gaius,"Merlin smiled and took the bread. Then he finally ran out of their chambers and down the stairs towards the courtyard. Only then, when he was on the courtyard and saw all the people already up, and the sun above his head, he realized how late he was. So he decided not to go to Arthur's chambers, but rather to the kitchen first to get some breakfast for the prince.

He knew very well that when Arthur was hungry he was incredibly grumpy and liked to throw everything at him. So if he'll give him a breakfast first, he hoped Arthur would rather eat than kill his own servant, throwing at him his chair.

Merlin got the breakfast, though Mary was looking at him a bit reproachfully that he was so late again, and that the prince was getting his breakfast late too. Then he rushed up the stairs and right towards Arthur's chambers. He didn't bother knocking, the prince was most likely awake already, and even then, Merlin never knocks.

He opened the prince's doors and went in with a breakfast on a tray in his both hands. And immediately he had to crouch down, because if he wouldn't, a heavy goblet, thrown by Arthur, would surely hit his head.

"Where have you been Merlin? You are late." Arthur asked, annoyence evident in his voice. As if it wasn't usual every morning. Merlin stood up again, and layed the tray on the table. Then he looked at Arthur with hands entwined behind his back.

"Late?" Merlin asked and smiled nervously "I was late again?" Arthur just threw his head backwards and growled.

"I just had to have the most idiotic servant in the history of most idiotic servants ever, had I?" Merlin just smiled at that and mumbled under his breath:

"And I the biggest prat in the history of all prats ever?"

"What?" Arthur asked annoyed again. Merlin turned his head at Arthur and smiled again:

"I just said that I overslept sire..."

"Overslept? Again?" Arthur asked and sat down to eat his breakfast finally, the rumbling in his empty stomach taking over. Merlin just smiled again and went to adjust the corners of Arthur's bed. He wasn't much surprised that Arthur was dressed. He knew that Arthur would be much better dressed if Merlin would be the one dressing him, but he was late, and the prince apparently didn't want to wait for him until he come to dress him. So he did so on his own.

Merlin released a breath, relieved that he didn't have to do some extra chores because of his late coming, and smiled.

"But don't think you will get through this without a punishment, Merlin." Arthur said and Merlin's smiled faded again. That was for his happiness of doing nothing extra. "I have some extra chores for you again." Arthur continued "You will muck out the stabled, polish my armour, tidy my chambers..." and the listing continued on the paper Arthur gave Merlin. Merlin just sighed and took it. Then he came out of Arthur's chambers to muck out the stables again.

Yesterday he was mucking them too, and why? Because he was late again. In the last few days, he always overslept, and as he knew, it was because he was too busy. Everytime he had to watch over Arthur and the whole Camelot, if everything was alright, and on top of that, he had to serve Arthur as his manservant and do everything what Arthur wanted. Which included mucking out the stables of course too.

Yesterday, he had to write a speech for Arthur, and unfortunately he ended late at night and didn't sleep much. He went to sleep after the midnight, and he overslept. Arthur shouldn't be so upset when he was late. It was Arthur's fault after all. If he wouldn't give him so many chores for every day plus some extra chores because he was late, he wouldn't be late at all. And so if Arthur was about to continue in this, Merlin will be certainly late every day till the rest of his life, or will die of exhaustion.

While was Merlin polishing Arthur's armor and sharpening his sword that evening, Merlin got an idea. It went from that thought of proper sleep, which he hadn't almost any. And when he finally did, he couldn't sleep because he was still pondering about what could happen to them the next day, and which spell he should learn to prevent it.

And that idea was to find a spell, which would bring him what he was longing for for a few weeks now: sleep. Merlin smiled. Surely somewhere in his magic book would be a spell to fulfil his wish. He just needed to get some time to look through the book. And then he needed just to learn it, and cast the spell upon himself.

Merlin smirked. Gaius probably wouldn't like it too much. _But he would, if he won't know anything_, Merlin thought. So Merlin won't tell him what was on in his mind.

And he really needed some sleep. So after casting that spell, he should be rested and able to get to Arthur in time.

Merlin finished his work (well, almost) and headed towards his room, through the courtyard. His lips twitched into a smile, when he thought about that sleep he will soon get. He will have his sleep and some beautiful dreams. Merlin blushed a bit when he remembered the dream he had tonight. He wouldn't deny that what was in his dream was what he wanted to do. But as Merlin knew, Arthur was still his master, and he himself was in Arthur's eyes only a servant. Maybe a friend too, but that was all. Arthur would never think about him as a lover. And he was a boy, not a woman.

Finally Merlin reached his and Gaius' chambers and went right into his room. He removed the loose floorboard and put out his magic book. He sat onto his bed and opened it. As always, it was full of pictures and druid marks, spells and full of that magic savor. Merlin breathed in and out, sniffing the magic of his book and smiling. How he loved this feeling.

He was turning the pages with his hand, looking for the right spell. And finally, after about five minutes searching, he found what he was looking for. He smiled and started to read:

**_Sleeping spell_**

_This spell will give you a beautiful sleep._

_It is used when the person is tired and wants to enjoy his sleeping._

Merlin read and grinned. That was exactly what he wanted to use. He skipped some boring part about some extra effects, and looked right onto the spell. He looked out of the window. It was dark out there, already late in the night. And he had helped Arthur to prepare to sleep already, so he had his free time, and wanted to use it to sleep.

He read the spell out loud, but quiet enough so Gaius couldn't hear him. His blue irises flashed beautiful gold, and the spell was done. But nothing happened. He didn't feel anything. He thought it will work immediately.

So he looked back into his book and read again:

_Use: Read the spell out loud, and you will sleep in about ten minutes, then-_

Merlin rolled his eyes lazily. So it will work in the next ten minutes, great. Merlin closed the book and hid it under the floor again. Then he sat back to his bed and mused. What will he dream about tonight? He hoped it'll be something beautiful. He stood up again and opened the door. Gaius was already in his night tunic, going in his bed.

"Good night Gaius," Merlin smiled. Gaius looked up at his ward and smiled too.

"Good night Merlin." he said. Then he layed in his bed and covered himself with a blanket. Merlin smiled and closed the door again. This will really be great night. He sat back to his bed and waited. But then his eyes widened.

He forgot to polish Arthur's boots! He knew it wasn't something really important, but he was sure Arthur will notice tomorrow and he really didn't want to be given another dozen of extra chores. So he stood up again and ran out of his room.

Gaius looked at him "What is it?" he asked. Merlin just turned at him, while still running and called:

"I forgot something, I'll be back soon." with that, he vanished behind the doors and ran towards Arthur's chambers again.

When he got there, Arthur was already asleep. Merlin went slowly closer to him and looked at him. He smiled. Arthur was so innocent when he was sleeping. At least he wasn't throwing anything at him. Merlin looked around and saw Arthur's boots. They were all dirty of mud, from when was Arthur outside, training his knights. Merlin smirked and took them.

Before he left, he glanced towards the window. He came to it and looked out. Outside was an empty courtyard. A moon was shining on the dark sky, with dozens of stars, millions and millions miles away. Lower to the horizont, above the castle, were two white clouds, lazily flying to the right.

Merlin smiled at that view. He'd like it, live in here, with this window, every morning be able to see his own people walking, smiling, and just living. But he was just a servant. A manservant of the crowned prince of Camelot, to be honest. And he had his own room. Smaller than Arthur's, but big enough for him. And there he had a window with a beautiful view too. Always when he looked out from it, he saw many and many houses of the whole city of Camelot. And only then, he realized how big Camelot really was.

Merlin turned around with Arthur's boots in hands and wanted to go back, so he could finally get some sleep, but suddenly, he felt something weird. Suddenly he felt incredibly tired, and his eyelids were to heavy to keep them open. The last thing he saw was his body falling to the ground, but he himself still being stood up, and suddenly he looked like a ghost. His body was now laying on the ground, but his ghost-self was flying closer to Arthur.

Arthur's closed eyes and smile on his lips was the last thing Merlin remembered, before he fell asleep, flying into Arthur's dream.

xoXOXox

_Everything was blurred and foggy, but when Merlin rubbed his eyes, he realized he was blue. He looked like a blue ghost. Almost invisible, and most certainly untouchable. Merlin looked around. He was standing on a meadow, near a river. It was a beautiful sunny day, birds were singing, and there was a forest on the other side of the small meadow, about 40 metres from the river._

_He heard a laughter. When he walked a bit closer from where he was standing, he saw someone sitting on a blanket on the meadow. It was a picnic with two persons. When he narrowed his eyes and came a bit closer again, his eyes widened with shock immediately. It was him and Arthur, having a picnic. He stood there shocked, staring at them, but they didn't see him._

_They were talking about something and laughing, when Merlin smiled:_

_"I love you Arthur, you know." Arthur smiled at that and kissed Merlin on a cheek:_

_"I love you too, you my little idiot." and then the ghost-Merlin almost fainted with another wave of shock. Because Arthur leaned forward and kissed Merlin. And this time not on the cheek, but actually kissed him. On lips, and very passionately._

_The ghost-Merlin blushed completely when he realized that he was in Arthur's dream, and when he remembered what he was dreaming about that morning, just before Gaius woke him up._

_Suddenly he grinned. Now he knew his dreams went true. If this was what Arthur really wanted, then he's the luckiest servant in Camelot._

_But now he needed to get out from Arthur's dream, he wasn't very keen to see what all could Arthur possibly dream about them two. But he didn't know how to get back. Then something occured to him. Why was he in Arthur's dream at the first place? Wasn't he supposed to be just sleeping, and not jumping into Arthur's dream? What happened with that spell? How to get back?_

_Then he got an idea. He tried to do the spell again, and to his surprise, it really did work._

xoXOXox

Suddenly he realized he was lying behind Arthur's bed, with his muddy boots dangerously close to his nose. He immediately stood up and rubbed his eyes again. Then he smiled. He was in Arthur's chambers again, so he could go back into his room and polish Arthur's boots finally.

When he got there he closed his doors behind him and laid in his bed, tired again. He closed his eyes for a moment, before he stood up again and sat on his floor and put out his magic book from under the floor. Quickly he found the page, where he got the spell from and read the whole paragraph, curious why it didn't work:

**_Sleeping spell_**

_This spell will give you a beautiful sleep._

_It is used when the person is tired and wants to enjoy his sleeping._

_Extra effects: This spell is not just for sleep. But for entering a dream of another person,_

_so if you want to get some proper sleep, choose a spell on the next page. If you want to enter_

_a dream of another person and enjoy it there, use this._

_Use: Read the spell out loud, and you will sleep in about ten minutes, then you can enter a dream_

_of a person, that must be sleeping at the time you cast the spell. To enter the dream , you must_

_hold something that belongs to the person, whose dream you want to enter. Or you must be touching the person at the time you are_

_falling asleep._

Then there was just the spell that Merlin used. He smiled. So this was the real purpose of that spell. He was so stupid. He should have read the whole paragraph, so he'd have known that this spell was a wrong one.

Merlin looked at Arthur's boots in his room and when his eyes flashed gold the second time that day, they polished themselves. And then he grinned, when he realized what he just found out thanks to that spell. Arthur loved him, actually loved him. As well as Merlin loved him. Well, Merlin will have to make sure Arthur will be surprised the next morning...

xoXOXox

The next morning, as Merlin promised himself, he made sure he wasn't late by Arthur. He woke up, ate his breakfast and cheerfully walked to wake up the prince. He opened the doors to Arthur's chambers, put his now cleaned boots into the corner and walked to his sleeping friend. As usual, Arthur was sleeping open-mouthed, snoring and lying on his back. Merlin smiled at that. Today he wasn't about to open the curtains and say 'wakey wakey' or 'rise and shine', or other childish wake-up calls.

No. Today he was about to do something else. He grinned to himself at his brilliant idea that he got when he went to sleep yesterday. Oh, he's gonna enjoy this morning.

He looked at Arthur again and came a bit closer. Then closer and closer again, until his face was mere inches above Arthur's head. Merlin closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss his prince. He pressed his lips against Arthur's and smiled a bit when he noticed Arthur started to kiss him back, unwittingly.

Arthur opened his mouth more against Merlin's and moaned softly, then he mumbled still with closed eyes:

"Oh Merlin..." Merlin smiled at that and Arthur finally opened his eyes, just to widen them with shock immediately, sitting up quickly, staring at his grinning friend and exclaiming "Merlin?!"

"Good morning sire," Merlin grinned more and Arthur just continued staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Arthur cried again, still in shock.

"Well," Merlin sat closer to him again and put a hand on Arthur's thigh "I thought I should wake up the crowned prince of Camelot, as is my job by the way, and I thought I shouldn't be late this time." Arthur's eyes wasn't that wide as before, but he was still in a little shock that Merlin,_ Merlin_ was kissing him a few seconds ago. And that he was kissing him back. He blushed a bit when he remembered his dream that Merlin has so beautifully awoken him from.

Arthur really wasn't expecting this, but on the second thought, it wasn't really that bad. Maybe he'd want even more mornings like this.

"And then," Merlin continued "I thought I could wake you up a bit differently than yesterday." he smiled and Arthur smiled too. Finally he relaxed and put his own hand on top of Merlin's that was touching his leg. He was in a paradise.

Arthur leaned closer to Merlin and Merlin too, before their lips touched once more. And in that moment, they both realized how much they were longing for this, and how long they both wanted this to happen, and that they also loved each other, even when they both were hiding it.

In that beautiful moment and since then forever, they weren't a crowned prince of Camelot and his manservant. They were Merlin and Arthur, two lovers, they were as one.

*THE END*

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! It was really fun writing this :D Let me know what you think about it! :)**


End file.
